1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technologies for sharing a virtually constructed space on a network and for notifying other users of user status such as attendance or absence. The present invention more particularly relates to technologies that enable each user to share the status on every individual user on the same virtual space.
2. Description of Related Art
In present invention, a chat system is configured to include multiple chat devices. The chat device is connected to a network. Each user can receive and send text messages through a shared virtual space set up on a network. The chat device can display a text message to be sent or received. IRC (Internet Relay Chat), forums on Nifty, and WebChat are examples of chat systems.
IRC is one type of chat system constructed in compliance with the IRC protocol (RFC1459). An IRC system is constructed by connecting IRC servers to its clients via the Internet. The IRC client shares a virtual space, called a channel, and sends and receives text messages in real time. The IRC server broadcasts messages to the IRC clients that share the same channel. In an IRC system, each IRC client is uniquely designated by an identifier called a nickname.
WebChat is a chat system constructed with WWW servers and WWW browsers on the Internet. In this case, users converse by viewing text messages or sending their own messages after accessing a Web page. For WebChat, a real-time chat system is provided.
The chat support device in the present invention operates on a user terminal together with the chat device. The chat support device sends and receives the status of users sharing a virtual space, and displays them with conversation contents.
A communication system is diffused in a virtual space on a network on which communications are performed. IRC, forums on Nifty, and WebChat are examples of chat systems on which a user can send and receive text messages in real time in virtual space. In IRC, chat clients who operate user terminals enter a particular virtual space denoted by its channel, and the chat clients can converse with other users on the same channel by characters in real time.
In a real-time chat system as typified by a chat system, messages can be sent in real time and at any time. Thus, activities of other users can be easily interrupted. There is a growing need to communicate in ways that are considerate to the status of other users. For example, the status of one user may indicate that he/she is willing to receive messages. Alternatively, the status may indicate that the user is busy and does not wish to be disturbed.
Responding to the aforementioned need, Japanese Laid-Open Pat. App. 1999-185802 provides a chat support device that allows users to share each user's status, and allows users to converse even if other users in a virtual space enter or leave the space. With this chat support device, the status of users participating in the virtual space is displayed on a screen. Users who newly connect to the virtual space make their status known to other previously connected users. These notifications are received by other chat support device in the virtual space and displayed on terminals of other users.
Conversely, if any of the users withdraws from the virtual space, the chat support device detects the withdrawal and deletes the status display of the relevant user. By using the chat support device, users can share the status of other users, even users enter into or leave from virtual space change. A user's status is detected by a detection part of a user terminal. Alternatively, a user's status can be set by the user.
Normally, participating users and/or topics in a virtual space can completely change depending on the virtual space. Accordingly, the status to be notified or the status of another user to be known often varies depending on properties of the virtual space. For example, salespersons in a company may notify their status using identifiers such as “Outside work” or “Dealing with a customer” in their virtual space. On the other hand, researchers may notify their status using identifiers such as “Performing an experiment” or “Paperwork” in their virtual space. It is convenient that different status identifiers in each virtual space can be set according to each virtual space.
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Pat. App. 1999-185802, a status identifier of one user is common to all virtual spaces and limited to one status. On this account, there is a problem that each virtual space cannot be notified different status identifiers according properties of virtual spaces. Furthermore, a status identifier that a user can specify is limited to those predetermined by a system. Therefore, status identifiers cannot be set according to properties of the virtual space.
Status identifiers may need to be changed according to the role of a user in a virtual space. For example, a status set by a student should be different from a status set by a teacher in a virtual space where a teacher conducts an online class with students. The students may wish to set status identifiers such as “Yes,” “No,” “Hard to understand,” or “Understand.” The teacher may wish to set a status identifier such as “Accepting questions,” or “Explaining.” If all of these status identifiers can be selected regardless of the role of users, problems may occur if students can select a teacher's status identifier or vice versa.